


Licet (It is Allowed)

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get more adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licet (It is Allowed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> Thanks to VL for beta reading this story for me.

~

Licet (It is Allowed)

~

Richard walked gracefully across the room to pick up his overnight bag. His magnificent naked body glistened in the flickering candlelight, the light playing over his tanned, brown skin and tight firm ass. His well developed muscles made Jean-Claude ache as he watched him move. 

_He is truly magnificent_ , Jean-Claude thought, as he watched with half shuttered eyes from the bed. The vampire was still panting from the last round of lovemaking with the werewolf. He sighed as he remembered how tenderly Richard had licked him and then later, how strongly he had sucked him. And none of this drama about not letting him take blood! The pleasure of sex with Richard had been incredible, but when he had sucked his powerful blood, too... Jean-Claude's cock twitched at the memory.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I brought some things I thought we could try," Richard said softly from across the room. 

Jean-Claude smiled. "Mon ami, you will find that I am very... adventurous," he replied. 

Richard walked back across the room carrying the bag. He sat on the side of the bed and emptied several items onto it. He looked shyly into Jean-Claude's eyes. 

"I've never used any of these things before but I thought..." he stopped and blushed. Jean-Claude reached over and picked up his hand. Turning it over he kissed the palm gently and said, "Mon loup, we can use them or not, it does not matter. You are finally in my bed, a willing partner," he shook his head and continued. "My dreams have already come true. These..." he gestured toward the items on the bed "...toys are not important. _You_ are." 

"Well, I thought since you are probably so much more experienced at this than I am that you might get bored...” the rest of his sentence was cut off by Jean-Claude reaching across the bed and pulling him into his arms.

"Richard," Jean-Claude breathed. 

Richard shuddered at he velvet tone in his voice. 

"Jean-Claude, I can't think when you use 'the voice'..." his words trailed off as Jean-Claude's incredibly talented tongue licked the side of his neck."Or when you do that," he choked out. 

"Bon," Jean-Claude replied as his slender fingers gently stroked Richard's hardening cock. "I find it hard to keep my hands off of you, my wolf," the vampire said. "I find I must touch you, stroke you, lick you..." he trailed off as he dipped his tongue in Richard's ear causing the wolf to whimper. "Plus," he continued "I think it is now my turn, non?" 

"I...I..." Richard was having a hard time forming a coherent thought. "Wha..." 

"I mean, mon loup, that now you get to fuck me," Jean-Claude whispered.

Richard shuddered. "I won’t hurt you?" he asked. 

Jean-Claude looked incredulously at him for a moment and them laughed the most genuine laugh Richard had ever heard issue from his lips. 

"Mon loup, I am a vampire. I am fully as strong as you are and..." he paused, smiling. "No Richard, you cannot hurt me. It will be my very great pleasure to prove that to you, believe me."

Richard blushed again, realizing that in his partner’s almost frail beauty, he had forgotten about the preternatural strength of vampires. 

"We will need to get you ready, however," Jean-Claude continued, eyeing the generous size of the werewolf’s penis. He grasped Richard's cock, which was already half erect, and reaching over for the lubricant, slathered on a generous amount. Richard moaned at his ministrations. 

"Oh yes,” he breathed, as the vampire repeatedly and generously anointed his length, obviously taking his time. Richard’s huge cock was fully hard by the time Jean-Claude finished, and the werewolf’s eyes were rolled back in his head with pleasure.

"Now you need to get me ready," Jean-Claude said when Richard was well anointed and slick. Jean-Claude guided Richard's well lubricated fingers to his ass. As Richard pushed first one, then two fingers in, the vampire encouraged him with moans and shudders. 

"Is there a spot I should be aiming for?" Richard asked. 

"Yes..." Jean-Claude panted. "Press down there... ahhhhh," he moaned. Sharp waves of sensation emanated from the spot where Richard’s fingers hit his prostate and shot their way up the vampire’s spine causing him to arch his back in pleasure. 

Richard grunted in reply as he felt the vampire's dark smooth passage clamp down strongly on his fingers. He growled as he thought of all that tightness clamped around his cock. They were both breathless now. 

"Just a little more pressure," Jean-Claude gasped. "Yesssss!" He arched into Richard's fingers again, pulling them in deeper. "Oh, mon chere, I cannot wait for you to be inside me," he moaned.

Richard removed his fingers and started to turn Jean-Claude unto his stomach. 

Jean-Claude looked up at him with drowning blue eyes. “Non, mon loup.” he said breathlessly. "I want to see your face while we fuck." 

"How...?" Richard started to ask. 

Jean-Claude reached up and roughly pulled Richard down on top of him. The vampire then spread his legs wide, knees slightly bent and pulled the werewolf's cock to his entrance. 

Richard hesitantly nudged the tip of his throbbing eager cock against Jean-Claude's smooth entrance and moaned as Jean-Claude shifted slightly allowing it to slip inside easily. They lay still for a moment, gazing at each other, Richard’s throbbing cock causing frissons of lightning to shoot from the vampire’s ass up through his spine. 

"Oh you feel so good, so tight..." Richard gasped. 

Jean-Claude tightened his muscles and a spasm crossed Richard's face.

"Oh my God!" he cried out and started to pump in and out. Jean-Claude reached up and savagely pulled Richard mouth to his own. They ravaged each other's mouths as Richard's pumping grew faster and more frenzied. 

Finally Richard knew he couldn't keep going. "I have to come," he growled.

He looked down at Jean-Claude's face, at the unearthly pleasure reflected on it and at the wonder in his eyes, and he spasmed, long rich, hard contractions, throwing them both over the edge into oblivion.

"Je t'adore!" Jean-Claude screamed as he reached his pinnacle and exploded, his essence shooting between their bodies in spurts. 

They floated back to earth cradled in each other's arms, slowly regaining their breath. 

Richard stroked Jean-Claude's hair that lay in a cloud around them. 

"I meant that you know," Jean-Claude finally said, conversationally.

Richard pulled back to look at him. "You..." 

"I adore you. I am in love with you. I have known for some time now." 

Richard didn't know what to do or say. "Jean-Claude I..." 

"No need to say anything, mon loup," Jean-Claude put one slender finger over his mouth. 

"But..." 

"Shhhh. Sleep, mon loup, sleep," Jean-Claude coaxed.

As Richard drifted off to sleep safely clasped in the vampire's arms, he didn't see the pale pink tears that streaked the vampire's face. "Sleep well, my love," Jean-Claude whispered. "Sleep well."

~Fin


End file.
